


our little firecracker

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: our definition of perfect [12]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Post-Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: As a new mother of an easily startled son, Eddie was beginning to despise fireworks with everything she had in her.





	our little firecracker

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I've written for this series. I was just going to have one story for Fourth of July, but then I was thinking of how Flynn would've been less than two months old for his first Independence Day. That somehow managed to remind me of a conversation I had with my mother whilst watching fireworks the past two days - about how the parents of newborns must hate the Fourth of July with a passion - and thus this little story was born. I hope you enjoy!

As a child, Eddie had always loved fireworks. As a new mother of an easily startled son, however, she was kind of starting to despise them with everything she had in her.

“Here,” Jamie offered, holding out his arms for Flynn when the boy’s cries continued for an additional five minutes. “Let me take him. You – sit down. Take a break.”

“He won’t calm down, Jamie,” Eddie reminded him tiredly. “And he doesn’t do well when we try to hand him back and forth, remember? It only makes things worse.”

“He’s going to be upset no matter what we do,” Jamie pointed out gently. “He’s a scared baby.”

“I know,” Eddie replied, exhaling shakily as she pressed a kiss to the top of her son’s head. “I just – I wish there was something I could do for him, that’s all.” She shook her head, exasperated at herself. “Exactly _why_ did we think spending the weekend here would be a good idea?”

“Because my entire family’s out of the state for the next week on business or vacation, and your mom’s selling this place at the end of the month?” Jamie suggested mildly, carefully lifting their son from her arms. “Those are the reasons you gave when you sold me on it, anyway.”

“Yeah, well, I forgot how annoying some of the neighbors are,” Eddie groaned, flopping onto the sofa. “Don’t people have to _work_ tomorrow? You’d think they’d have something better to do than freak our kid out at all ours of the night.”

“We’re in the Hamptons,” Jamie reminded her, settling onto the sofa next to her with Flynn propped against his shoulder. Miraculously, the baby seemed to be calming down. “And the richest part of it, too. Half the people out here probably haven’t _ever_ worked. Plus, it’s a weekend.”

“That’s very stereotypical,” Eddie admonished playfully. “Especially considering that I’m the only person from this neighborhood you actually _know_ , and we _met_ through work.”

“I’m working on two hours of sleep here, Ed. Don’t think I have it in me to be logical.” Jamie yawned, his eyes drifting shut briefly. “I think they might be letting up now,” he commented after a few moments.

“Don’t jinx it,” Eddie warned, only half-joking. “I don’t have another all-nighter left in _me_.” She glanced over at her son. “He’s sleeping,” she murmured, surprised.

“You were stressed,” Jamie said mildly, still running a hand up and down their son’s small back. “Kids are really good at picking up on that sort of thing. Nicky was great at it. That’s why Mom pretty much lived with her and Jack during the first few weeks.”

“Mm.” Eddie rested her head against her husband’s unoccupied shoulder. “Maybe it won’t be so bad next year,” she mused hopefully. “He’ll be over a year old by then. That’s when Mom said Stefan and I both started being fascinated by the pretty lights and not just terrified of the noise.”

“Or we could buy stock in tiny soundproof headphones,” Jamie suggested, not joking in the slightest.

“Yes,” Eddie agreed with a tired laugh. “Or we could do that.”


End file.
